


DreamSMP, The New Chapter AU - A Meeting

by AlcyoneEtaTauri



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dream Smp, New Chapter AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlcyoneEtaTauri/pseuds/AlcyoneEtaTauri
Summary: Set in the Future of DreamSMP. Tubbo has a visitor in the middle of the night, a new protagonist observes from a distance.
Kudos: 3





	DreamSMP, The New Chapter AU - A Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, might be awkward, sorry.   
> This is based on my designs for future Tommy, Tubbo and Ranboo. I posted them on my twitter ( same @ as my name here) and tumblr (@oakpath) - Alex

It's not surprising for Tubbo to have his work be interrupted late at night. His sleep schedule never really got "better" since he was a kid, his staying up until early morning hours remained consistent through a large part of both his adolescence and adulthood. The goat man himself found his biological clock only logical! There was a time when night was the only period in which he could have peace to focus on his projects. Now, apparently, even that wasn't guaranteed, not that he could complain.

The knocking came again, this time more insisting in its tone. "Coming!" Tubbo yelled and after pushing himself away from his big planning desk, dragged his hooves across the wooden planks of the floor in the general direction of the house's entrance.  
"Who could this be? Who could be visiting me at this late hour?" the man queried jokingly with a raised voice.  
"I'll give you 'who', you bastard!! let me in, you arse!  
"Oh, it could not be!"  
"Tubbooo!!!"  
A bang ringed through the room as the door buckled.  
"It could not be, surely not!"  
Tubbo opened the door in a swift move… "the TommyInnit himself?!" ... and a tall, lanky man stumbled inside with the energy of a charging horse, nearly falling on the house's resident.  
"FUCK!"  
" Oh, Lord Prime! " - Tubbo chuckled, giving his friend space to gather himself together. "You alright, Tommy?"  
the Tommy in question glared up, and then down on the goat man as his figure straightened out. "You're so lucky you're my friend." he spited out through his teeth. The tall man's arms opened for a hug, Tubbo complied. "If you say so, big man." There came a quiet scoff and a pleased sigh of familiarity and a curious hum.

When they had eventually parted Tubbo brought it upon himself to analyze his best friend's form. The blonde was standing ever so taller in comparison to the door's frame, however seemingly shrinking in respect to his and Tubbo's heights. Not equal yet, most likely never, but Tubbo could still dream.  
Tommy's bright hair was longer now than it has probably ever been, similar to a wheatear in his loosely made braid. His tusks, which have been around since his days of living with Technoblade, have come in larger and together with the numerous scars cutting through his face and the netherite armour, which was earlier poking the smaller man in the chest, would have made him look intimidating. Would have, if not the round raccoon ears and a fluffy tail now swaying in and out from under his worn out maroon cape.

Tommy growled at Tubbo's prolonged silence, at which Tubbo smiled and pulled his friend's arm in the direction of the kitchen.

Neither of them ever really liked tea. It wasn't the time right for coffee, none of them was really keen on alcohol at the moment. In front of Tubbo there stood a glass of apple juice (for interesting dreams later that morning), while Tommy had earlier helped himself to a sugary canned drink and jumped onto a kitchen counter. Tubbo crossed his goat legs and leaned on the chair's back. "So you're telling me that you haven't gotten chased away after robbing stacks of gold and diamonds from that village?"

"And some netherite! We have enough to supply most of the pack now, i think." The scary looking man narrowed his brows, seemingly staring at the red metal can. "I don't get if these people are dumb enough to not notice us or if they're just blind." He laughed "I mean, if they Insist on helping us, these poor bastards, we're not gonna pass off an opportunity, innit? We have a stable home for a bit!"  
"Yeah… interesting. Maybe they will want something in return though."  
"In return? What do you mean 'in return'?"  
"Well, dunno. Like maybe protection or something."  
"From what?! What could We protect Them from?!"  
" Oh...you know very well."  
"Sure… Well! If they want anything from us they'll have to negotiate with me, Thomas Danger Kraken Innit, master of the word, also, this fucking genormous axe. - He grabbed the Axe of Peace and chopped into Tubbo's floor.  
"TOMMY!!"  
"sorrey! sorrey!"  
"You're still so stupid." - Tubbo laughed wholeheartedly and shook his head.

The clan leader TommyInnit raised the Axe of Peace onto his knees and stroke the dark purple-shining blade, letting himself get lost in the swirls that came alive with each movement of his fingers. "They're nice people, you know."  
"Huh?"  
"I mean, you most likely don't know them and that's probably stupid of me to ask but…"  
"Tommy, what are you on about?"  
"Tubbo, would you want to join my group?"  
The goat man froze in surprise.  
"Please, think about it, I know you have your life here, it's Snowchester, it's your town, and there's… um, technology and you have your projects and you have Ranboo visiting frim time to time but… I think..." he clapped his hands together and took a deep breath. "...I think. That you'd be a valuable part of the team. You're smart and shit. We've always been a team, you and me and I… miss you, Tubbzo?"

Uuu. Tubbo danced his fingers on the dark wooden surface of the table, beating out a familiar tune. He looked up at his friend's eyes, his brother in arms, his support system for so many years in his younger days. Tubbo looked at the warm light of the desk lamp, illuminating a blueprint of his next invention, he looked at the basement door, from which was coming constant snoring and quiet chatter of some villagers, finally, he looked outside the kitchen window at his Snowchester, at Their Snowchester - his, and all of the others residents' home where they all had a voice and found comfort after so many conflicts.

"Tommy, I'd love to join you" He started cautiously. " But?" "But I'm needed here."  
Tommy put away his can and let out a disappointed but understanding sigh. " I knew you'd say that."

" Really?"

" Yeah, i expected that."  
Tubbo scanned his face for a look of hurt or any kind of betrayal. He desperately didn't want Tommy to take these feelings away from their meeting. After a while of silent observing, he asked.  
"Are you ok with this? You're not mad or…" "What? No, no, i'm just. I know you have to stay I just... really missed you."

  
The look he gave him made Tubbo suppress laughter.

He snorted. " Aww, You got emotional at your old age, old man. Awww you're farming "awws" look at you!!" He let out, mockingly.  
"NOO!! You bastard!! Don't tell them what to say!!" Tommy jumped off the counter and looked around in exaggerated fear. " Oh, the voices are awwing now! Good job, Tubbo."  
"Hey! It's you who started being all clingy and shit!"  
Tommy narrowed his eyes. "...Touché."  
The duo erupted with laughter. They both had been missing their old routine into which they both fell so quickly now.  
After they both caught some breath Tubbo grabbed Tommy's arm.  
"You'll be ok out there, big man, right?"  
Tommy, at first surprised, after a second pushed off Tubbo's hand with a playful scorn. "I'm leading a small army, I think I'll be fine, Tubbs!"

* * *

You're crouching behind a stone brick wall of a tower, hiding from snow and hoping to not get noticed as a beam of warm light escapes from a homely house made out of spruce wood. You lean out, carefully, to see what's happening and witness the man who brought you here, the one who you have followed from the plains of the main Dream SMP lands, leave the building. His step is a little lighter, his face calmer than when he was shouting curse words at you when giving you tasks to finish for his small, close-knitted community earlier that day.  
The door opens up wider. You see a man with imposing, big horns framing his round face step outside and approach the clan leader with open arms. It's the scientist you first heard about from Ranboo, the half enderman who send you on your quest all the way from the isolated city of Mizu. It's the man who welcomed you in his town with open arms, who after collecting logs for him offered you a place to stay. You declined then but not without a hesitation.

The men close in a long hug before eventually parting and going their own ways. It looked as if they have done that a lot in their lives, both hugging and parting ways. All you have left is to wonder - what history could possibly connect these two?


End file.
